Siete minutos de Drama
by Ninde ar Feiniel
Summary: Arthur está perdiendo su vida y Alfred está con él para acompañarle y darle fuerzas. Una dolorosa despedida para ambos personajes, donde Arthur no puede expresar sus sentimientos más que a través de sus ojos. Shonen Ai/ One shot.


_Una pequeña inspiración_

_Después de mucho tiempo pensando en qué escribir, al fin me decidí por un pequeño Oneshot amoroso y depresivo._

_Algo para desahogar las penas._

_Disc: (imitando a mi sensei Kami, dios del nuevo mund) Los personajes que desarrollan la historia no son míos, le pertenecen a Axis Power Hetalia._

Siete minutos de drama

_21:45… _

Mi cuerpo no se mueve, mi alma se desvanece. Creo que estoy desapareciendo completamente de este mundo. No sé si estaré del todo bien; siento que estoy perdiendo mis fuerzas, mis sentidos, mi vida.

- ¿Sientes frío? –dijo el chico de los anteojos, abrazando por la espalda a su compañero de los profundos ojos verdes, ocultos en esas frondosas cejas. –Yo estaré para protegerte.

Ojalá no estuvieras aquí para verme morir. No quiero que sufras, no deseo verte derramar lágrimas de dolor. ¡No quiero que sientas lástima por mí! Me estoy yendo de este mundo, pero eso no significa que deje tu corazón. Alfred, quisiera que escucharas mis palabras, pero mi habla se ha perdido y mi voz ya no emite ningún sonido. Cada letra que uno; cada frase que escribo en mi mente… Ya no puedo decirte nada que tenga suficiente sentido, más que sonidos quejumbrosos de dolor.

_21:46…_

Si, tengo mucho frío. Por favor, Alfred, ¡abrázame con fuerza! Usa mi cuerpo, únelo con el tuyo, seamos un solo individuo, una sola alma, un solo ser. Quiero permanecer contigo a toda costa.

- Si tienes frío. Sé que no puedes hablar, pero puedo descubrirlo a través de tus ojos. Entiendo el lenguaje de esas cristalinas esferas verdes que posees.- Alfred, sin dejar de abrazar el cuerpo del cejudo, acerca su cabeza a la de éste, apoyando sus labios en el cuello. Poco a poco fueron avanzando, dejando un pequeño rastro por cada beso que le daba, hasta llegar a unirse ambos individuos por sus sedientas bocas. –Quizás éste beso sea el último que me robe. Es extraño… te entregas completamente a mí. Si tanto te gustaba ¿por qué nunca lo disfrutaste? No tenías que esperar al final para hacerlo.

_21:47… _

Me pones los pelos de punta. Cada vez que hacemos algo parecido, mi cuerpo pierde completo control. No puedo manejarlo, es demasiado fuerte para mí. Jamás me había sentido tan atraído por algún individuo.

Por favor, Alfred, no veas mi rostro. En este momento estoy llorando, y sé que mis lágrimas harán que tú derrames las tuyas. Si lo haces, creo que no podré soportarlo más. Sé que soy un loco egoísta, pero de verdad deseo irme ya. Pero… aunque intente liberarme de tus brazos…

_21:48…_

-No me dejes, Arthur. Quédate conmigo para siempre. –le dijo el de anteojos a su amante. Había sentido el caer de sus lágrimas en sus mejillas. Los ojos de Alfred se tornaron nublosos, llenos de pequeñas gotas de agua salada que se desbordaban y caían recorriendo el contorno de su rostro. Sus brazos al fin se aflojaron, dejando libre al de ojos verdes. Ambos se dieron la espalda para ocultar sus destrozados corazones.

Me sentiste, ¿cierto? Por eso lloras ahora. A pesar de todas las cosas grandiosas que he logrado, sigo siendo un hombre débil. Mi cuerpo ya no resistirá más este dolor en el pecho.

Siento cómo mi cuerpo cae al suelo, pero no me puedo percatar del golpe que me daré. Si es así, no me recojas, porque no tiene sentido cuando volveré a estar ahí abajo.

_21:49…_

-¡No dejaré que caigas, Arthur!- se precipitó a decir el ojiazul al ver a su compañero caer. Logró sostenerlo en el aire antes de que éste tocara suelo. Con fuerza lo mantuvo ahí mientras se acomodaba para volver a levantarlo. Finalmente se arrodilló, apoyando la cabeza del cejudo en sus piernas. -¿Por qué te rindes tan fácilmente? Sé que fui inconciente y traicionero cuando joven, pero intenté remediarlo, quedándome contigo, en tu corazón. Lo sabes y lo sientes. ¡Pero tú te desvaneces y te entregas a otro que no soy yo!

_21:50…_

No siento mis manos, mis pies, mi cuerpo. Tampoco siento tus dedos acariciando mi cabeza. ¡Alfred, no quiero morir! No dejes que me pierda en el abismo. Agárrame fuerte y no me sueltes más. No te abandonaré nunca.

-¡Sé que no lo harás! –exclamó con fuerza el americano. Pero no logró contenerse más, por lo que todo intento de fortaleza se perdió, soltando un llanto desconsolador.

Lo estás entendiendo ahora. Tenías que ver mi estado para comprender que ya no debo estar aquí. Es tú turno de permanecer como gobernador. Por fin serás independiente, tal cual me lo pediste.

-Pero siempre permanecí contigo, por lo que todo intento de independencia no fue más que un capricho mío. Yo nunca quise dejarte, aún cuando tú me lo permitiste.

_21:51…_

Me cuesta respirar. Mis latidos cada vez pierden más su pulso. Mis ojos comienzan a cerrarse solos.

- Te amo.


End file.
